


your body is a weapon, love

by lethargicawe



Series: excerpts from stories i will never write [1]
Category: In the Company of Shadows - Sonny & Ais
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, this is a start of a new series for me cuz i really want to POST things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicawe/pseuds/lethargicawe
Summary: “Why do you think they put us together?” Boyd asked sometime after they were finished, once he had caught his breath, and the sweat on his skin had dried.Hsin wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. “I think mother and father dearest thought we would be a good influence on each other.”--or journalist!Hsin and Politician!Vivienne
Relationships: Boyd Beaulieu/Hsin Liu Vega
Series: excerpts from stories i will never write [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	your body is a weapon, love

“Why do you think they put us together?” Boyd asked sometime after they were finished, once he had caught his breath, and the sweat on his skin had dried. 

Hsin wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. “I think mother and father dearest thought we would be a good influence on each other.”

“Mm,” Boyd drew a finger down Hsin’s naked chest. “Well, they were wrong.”

“Epically.” Hsin agreed.

Boyd pushed himself up and straddled Hsin’s lap. “If anything,” he leaned forward and his lips brushed against the shell of Hsin’s ear, “I would call you--” he pressed a kiss to Hsin’s jaw “--a bad influence.”

Hsin tilted his head back to give him better access. “Somehow--” Boyd nipped at his neck, “I don’t think I mind.”

-

“I’m thinking of an article title,” Hsin said, pushing himself off the tangle of blankets and sheets that was the hotel bed, “and I want your opinion on it.”

“Now you want my opinion?” Boyd didn’t look at him as he leaned down to retrieve his pants from where they had been thrown carelessly on the carpet. “Not on that scathing review of the campaign’s treatment of LGBT issues?”

Hsin shrugged. “Was I wrong?”

Boyd made a face. “No, but still, a little heads up would be nice.”

“What do you think of ‘Vivienne Beaulieu takes private donation from restaurant chain, and her son is selfish in bed.”

“Selfish?” Boyd asked, affronted.

“That’s what you’re focusing on? Not anything else? Very selfish of you, Mr. Beaulieu.”

Boyd looked up and down him, raising an eyebrow. He turned back towards the mirror, adjusting his bangs. They were mussed and messy, just like the rest of his stylized cut. “You could never prove it. Vivienne would eat you alive.”

“Hm,” Hsin said thoughtfully. “I’m more resourceful than you think. And I think that’s what you like about me.” 

Boyd turned to look at him, head cocked. “Please, enlighten me with your point, Mr. Vega,”

Hsin smirked, resting his head on his elbow. “I think it turns you on that I could hurt old mother dearest.”

Boyd made a face. “I think that you think too highly of yourself.” He took a few steps towards the bed, picking up his discarded shirt. He turned away to pull it on. “You’re barely out of college.”

Hsin watched the way the muscles in his back moved. “So are you.” He pointed out. Boyd fixed his hair again. “Maybe if you stopped primping and focused a little more on the scandal in front of you, Candidate Beaulieu wouldn’t be losing in all the polls.”

Boyd took his time pushing minute strands in and out of his face, eyebrows furrowing in the mirror. Hsin tired to ignore the way the sunlight streaming through the windows shined on the exposed skin poking out of his collar and focus more on the bratty way Boyd pursed his lips.

He considered Hsin over his shoulder, the haughty look on his face that Hsin hated. “I could destroy you.” He decided, then turned fully towards Hsin. He flashed a smile that showed all of his teeth. “I will destroy you.” 

Hsin laughed as Boyd dived onto the bed.


End file.
